


Fictober

by ophiebo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae AU, HorrorTale, My AU, Underfell, swapfelll, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophiebo/pseuds/ophiebo
Summary: A series of one-shots based on an October prompt list from disasterbisexual on tumblr! I'm taking requests for characters on the prompts, etc. Ask box is open over at my tumblr; ophiebo.





	1. Night (classic sans)

If there was one thing sans knew, it was how to have a good time. He didn’t seem like the type at first, you thought. Those who knew him well weren’t even clued into his late night escapades. You were surprised yourself when Sans Gaster, the lazy, the nonchalant, the king of naps himself asked you to come out with him to a nightclub.

“Wait, like a ‘club’ club?”

“well not too crazy but yeah. ya like dancin’?”

“Well yea, sure I do. But…”

“but what?”

“....You really wanna go with me? I’m so awkward with stuff like this.”

He smiled, “yeah it’s funny”

You shoved his shoulder and whined, clearly distressed “sans!” 

He laughed.“kidding kidding! but seriously trust me it’ll be fine. i got ya”

“...ok”

You were blushing and you didn’t know why. Sans was your friend, he was taking you out to a nightclub. That was it. Friends did stuff like that. It was tonight. Oh my god you were freaking out.

He said he was going to pick you up at 9 which was usually the time you went to bed, but no work in the morning meant you could stay up as late as you wanted without having to face the repercussions. Maybe. You also didn’t really have anything to wear so you spent the whole day trying to cobble something up.You were starting to regret not asking sans about dress-code or where exactly you were even going…

There was a knock at 8:58. Which was extremely out of character for sans. You almost felt...concerned?

Still, you opened the door. Sans was standing there with his hands in the pockets of a pristine leather jacket. You gaped for a moment. Nothing sans owned or wore was this well taken care of. Or so you thought apparently. He waved lazily.

“sup..uh, ya look good”  
He glanced over you and grinned, eyes lidded slightly. You were wearing some faux-leather skirt you managed to dig up and a t-shirt that had a low cut towards your cleavage. You didn’t feel like wearing heels all night so you opted for sneakers instead.

“You think? It’s not too casual is it?”

“nah. you’re one hot dog.”

“Thanks”

“not even a pity laugh?”

“Absolutely not.”

You two left. Sans drove you both there on his big scooter which admittedly felt a little silly but it was more comfortable than a motorcycle and surprisingly fast. He pulled into the backlot of a nice looking building with big glass door in the back. You could already hear the heavy beats of music from outside. You were actually kind of excited.

“ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. You’re gonna stick by me right?”

 

“course you’re my date.”

“...you’re what?”

“u-uh i mean like ya know. plus one. that stuff”

“Oh...yeah yeah cool”

“cool” 

He got you in past the bouncer who was an excitable dog monster that barked and wagged its tail as sans approached. Sans pet his head and he eagerly let you guys through. The club was already packed with monsters and humans of every shape and size. 

“Hey this is pretty cool!” you said, voice raised above the music as you leaned over to talk to him.

“oh yeah most diverse club in ebbott city. all the cool kids come here” he smirked.

“And you’re a cool kid? Interesting”  
“ice cold baby” he led you over to a table and you both sat down.

“Do you come here often?”

“now there’s a line i can get behind”

You laughed and his smile grew fractionally.

“No! Oh my gosh I mean seriously. I walked right into that one”

“ya sure did. but uh yeah i guess so”

“That’s really cool. I had no idea”

“yeah no one really does.”

“Why?”

“it’s…” he shifted a little in his seat. It was a crescent shaped booth and he was closer to you know. You noticed. He did too. Neither of you said anything.

“its uh..like my little thing i guess. special”

“But you brought me”

“yeah”

You opened your mouth to comment on that but the song changed and he grabbed your hand, “come on, we’ll eat later, let’s dance”

It was so forward of him you didn’t even protest. He pulled you out onto the floor and took your hands. He was actually pretty good and helped you along, laughing and smiling. You were blushing again as you watched him. He seemed relaxed with you and definitely more open….you kind of liked it. That you had this side of him all to yourself, even if it was just for a moment.

You ended up having a couple dranks but sans didn’t. He had to drive home after all. You started moving a little more and with your inhibitions scattered a bit you danced closer to sans. He didn’t seem to mind but he was flushing a bright blue. The night carried on like this; you laughing and practically grinding up against him with your ass as the rest of the club did with their respective dates or partners or whoever. It was getting late and you were tired, sans chuckled and guided you off the dance floor to go find your coat, you were leaning heavily against him.  
“Damn glad I wore sneakers...heels woulda been hot though huh?”

“sure woulda kid. you ready to go home?”

“Yup, I wanna pass out”

“cool” 

He got you back out to the scooter easily enough and you practically laid against his back with your arms wrapped loosely around him as he sped off. When the two of you got to your apartment he took you upstairs and helped you fish out the door-keys. He was incredibly amused at you fumbling and muttering under your breath as you searched through your purse slightly tipsy. Eventually you got the door open and sighed, smiling.

“Thanks sans. Night.”

“heh , night. need me to tuck ya in?”

“Maybe”

And without thinking you leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

His eyes went wide and he flushed very bright, bright enough to illuminate your apartment behind you a little.

“Uh. Yep. See ya tomorrow”

“s-see ya…?” 

You shut the door abruptly and went to go collapse into bed….

Wait what just happened? You couldn’t process it right in the moment, too tired. It was a problem for tomorrow...you fell asleep thinking about sans and his weirdly warm boney cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one! i'm hoping to catch up soon to day 6 but we'll see...let me know what you think!


	2. Fangs (underfell papyrus)

His teeth looked cumbersome yet elegant, maybe it was the way he held himself as he walked around the castle taking care of his day-to-day business. He could very well pass for a king, cape and all. But his fangs were large and menacing and stark white, sharper then you could imagine. He took good care of them.

You had only started working for him a few months ago, mostly cleaning where you could or running errands. It wasn’t a very busy job, only him and his brother lived here after all, and sans wouldn’t let you touch his garbage dump of a room. Papyrus barely spoke to you outside of telling you the things that needed to get done that day. You spent the day in silence usually which you didn’t mind. Sans sometimes stopped by just to antagonize you, never to help clean. You pointed this out a little annoyed and he just shrugged. At least the company was nice, he was fun to talk to. Sans’ fangs were as sharp as his brother’s but not nearly as long. He had a small pair that jutted out from his bottom jaw as well and he had quite the menacing grin. He liked to show them off and use them to intimidate villagers when he passed through town or they came up to the castle.

You lived just outside of town in a small cottage you inherited from your father. You gardened and sold some of your wares in town but after getting your job up at the castle you didn’t have to anymore. Traveling there by cart took some time to work out but eventually you were heading up there every week-day and took the weekends off. 

There was one particular week-day where sans gave you the day off and profusely insisted you stay away from the castle for a few days. You thought he was going to fire you at first but then you were summoned back a week later and everything was fine...save for a complete mess of a castle for you to clean up. Mostly around Papyrus’ quarters. It was odd considering he was usually such a neat freak. Furniture was torn up and there were brand new claw marks along the walls. He forbid you from going into his room to see the full extent of the damage though, which only made you more curious.

This became an occurrence every other month you found out, you began writing it off as nervous breakdowns or something along those lines. Sans was sketchy when you asked about it, so you stopped. This didn’t mean you were any less concerned.

It was late and you had forgotten your walking boots inside the castle, rain was coming down hard on your head as you sighed and started back. Your cloak was held up above your head to block some of the downpour, to no avail. You finally reached the castle’s door again and knocked.

You hadn’t realized it was already the end of the month.

Sans cracked it open,”hey, what are ya doin here i thought ya went home already”

“I forgot my boots, my feet are soaked in these shoes….could you let me in?”

‘uh…” sans glanced behind himself, “dont think thats such a good idea kid--” you heard the smashing and tinkle of broken glass from inside.

“...what was that”

 

“nothing, i’ll go get your shoes just..” he opened the door, “just stay down here in the parlor alright?” he left.

You gratefully stepped in from the torrent, a little annoyed he hadn’t let you in earlier. You were soaked! There was a soft fire crackling in the room just adjacent the parlor and you very badly wanted to sit by it and dry off….sans was probably just being overdramatic. You walked over to the fire and hiked up your skirt to sit down, rubbing your hands together briskly. Much better. The castle was quiet and still. You idly wondered what was taking sans so long but the fire was so nice you didn’t mind a bit. 

The last thing you heard was a gentle, deep humming before you dozed off…

Papyrus carried your sleeping form upstairs, his eyelights dim yet intensely deep, a blood red. His sockets were lidded and he cradled you close, not daring to look down at your face until he laid you down in his own bed. When he arrived at his already demolished room he did just that, setting you down in a nest of soft silk. You curled up slightly and tilted your head into the bed, unintentionally exposing your vulnerable neck to him. He almost couldn’t control himself as he eyed you hungrily. 

You smelled incredible, better than anything he had ever encountered. He could tell it would be very easy to get addicted to you. He forced himself out of the room and locked the door, panting slightly….he needed to do something about….his southward situation. And about his brother who he locked in a closet the moment he realized you had come back.

“paps the fuck where’d ya put her!!” he banged on the door, shoved his entire side into it just as papyrus opened it and rolled his eyes as sans collapsed to the ground in a heap.

“IN MY BED. I’M NOT A MINDLESS BEAST YOU KNOW--”

“then lets get her out of here--”

“NO!!”

“she’s our MAID man. come on!!”

“AND YOU’VE SMELLED HER!”

“i have no fucking clue what yer talking about”

“DON’T BE AN IDIOT. IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO IGNORE SHE SMELLS  
“...paps”

“AND HER HAIR IS SO SOFT AND PERFECT AND I WANT TO CARESS HER SUPPLE CHEEKS IN THE MOONLIGHT--!”

“ok! gross! listen to me for a sec!”

“WHAT???”

“i think you bonded with her! without thinking about it”

Papyrus blinked, “I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.”

“like, fell. hard.” 

“WHAT!”

“you have a weird supernatural vampire crush ok?”

“IMPOSSIBLE!! SHE IS SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL AND DELICIOUS AND I WANT TO CONSUME HER SEXIEST BODILY FLUID--SINEWY BLOOD.”

“ew”

“NOW I WILL GO UPSTAIRS AND CLAIM HER AS MY WARD--!”

‘no! she’s definitely not ready for that. and you gotta ask anyway”

 

Papyrus seemed to hesitate and think about that for a moment, blinking the haze out of his eyes. His heats were just getting worse the longer he kept himself from her...but…

“FINE. TOMORROW”

“yeah great. tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this in a different fic. Let me know what you think!


	3. Rain (Fae!Sans)

You had thought it would be a good idea to take a long hike through the deep, woodsy park near your home today. That was until the sky began to darken dramatically overhead. When you had checked the forecast this morning it was all clear brisk October skies! But looking up now you were sure it was going to start coming down any second.

Thunder could be heard overhead and you started walking faster, hugging your arms around yourself against the wind that was picking up. Your backpack was likely to get soaked if you got caught out in the storm and the thought only made you more anxious. The trees moaned and creaked and the wind whistled through them, it reminded you very much of a horror movie which wasn’t helping your nerves either. You were becoming frantic but finally stumbled across a tall twisting and knotted tree. There was a small burrow at the base big enough for you to crouch under and stay mostly dry. You nearly cried in relief as you ducked down and crawled inside. Just then the torrent began, light at first but quickly coming down harder.

You hugged your knees to your chest and closed your eyes. How could you be so stupid! Who knows how long you’d be stuck here for. It was still cold and your feet were getting sprayed despite the tree. You huddled up as small as you could and buried your head in your knees.

It seemed like a long while before you heard anything but the storm. The sound of it broken by what sounded like flapping and...someone (or something) mumbling. Your eyes snapped open immediately and there was nothing but rain and trees in your vision...then a flash of something black across the entrance of your makeshift shelter. You yelped and covered your mouth, eyes went wide. What the hell--

You saw another flash of this same black but enough to discern some details. It was much closer this time and you could see feathers...like wings.

Then you saw a figure drop to the ground in front of your hiding place. It was hard to discern in the dark. It was also clothed in what appeared to be a baggy low cut tunic and similarly baggy pants.

Its feet were bare. And skeletal. You bit back another scream as this figure’s wings folded behind it and its head snapped up to look at you. Dark green yet bright pinpricks of light shown out from what you could discern were eye sockets in this figure’s skull of a head. They were trained on you. He ducked closer suddenly and you flinched back, but all you were met with was the hard inside of your tiny burrow. 

“are you stuck?” the figure spoke. His voice was low and smooth and he came even closer. His face was about a foot away.

“I-I…”

“you’re shivering.” his visage was malleable and illuminated by his own makeshift emerald eyes. A concerned expression crossed his surprisingly expressive face.

His wings unfurled with a snap and curved over the opening suddenly, blocking the rain from hitting her. She watched in stunned silence. He tilted his head a fraction and a very small smirk came to his lips. The temperature did rise a bit, like he was giving off some kind of heat.

He was so close…

“better?” 

You stared at him. He waited expectantly for you to answer.

“U-uhm… yes?” you whispered, “who are you”

He blinked and then his smirk grew a little, “sans, though it’s unimportant. what are you doing so far out in the woods, little sweet thing?”

You flushed and looked up at him confused, “I was just going f-for a walk? I didn’t think I w-went out that far..” you admitted.

“oh, you’re very deep in the woods now, lamb…” his voice dipped at the nickname. It sounded like honey “could I have your name?” the tone of his voice shifted ever so slightly with that last question. Nearly imperceptible. But something about it made your soul clench in what you thought was fear...or was it anticipation? He asked it so suddenly too.

You supplied your name to him without thinking.

“lovely. what a lovely name…” he was looking at you almost hungrily. You shifted a little uncomfortably and looked away from him. With him being so close however it was hard to ignore the enticing heat he gave off and those eyes still boring down on you.

The rain battered down on his feathered wings but you were kept completely dry. Otherwise there was silence.

“...why don’t you rest, lamb?”

“W-what?” you wavered, looking up at him again.

“close your eyes. I could keep you through the rest of the storm. you have a long way to travel back after all”

“...no offense b-but I don't feel comfortable d-doing that …” you were still shivering and cold.

He simply grinned. It was oddly charming “do you not trust me? There's no reason for you not to…”

“I d-don't even know what you are”

“i’m a…. Guardian” he settled on, watching you carefully. “a guardian of the forest.”

You looked at him confused but your expression was softening. His voice was sounding more and more agreeable. He seemed pleased with your reaction so far and he leaned down a fraction further, “you're scared, that's alright.”

He was even closer now, his mouth near your ear and breath brushing gently against your hair. You felt incredibly light and her your breath was a little short at the proximity. You were relaxed and your nerves were alight. 

“sleep” he whispered lowly and your eyes felt incredibly heavy. Yeah…sleep would be nice right now, you thought. He was so warm…

You really shouldn't have given him your name. The rain lifted slowly as the Fae lifted you into his arms and out of the little burrow in the tree. Sans was pleased. It had been a good while since someone stumbled unknowingly into his ring. And no one to date who was as enticing as you. Sure he'd explain everything…. later.

Maybe.

But right now he couldn't help himself. He carried you back to his home for the night. The rain had completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sans is from a Fae AU I've been working on. Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
